


liquid eyeliner stuck to the door

by fukomacore



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, Canon Compliant, Clubbing, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Jealousy, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Time Skip, Sexual Harassment, YouTuber Kozume Kenma, kinda? domestic fluff? idk, kuroo is the big man, no beta we die like daichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28233885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fukomacore/pseuds/fukomacore
Summary: Kenma finds himself leaning against the sticky wall of the club, watching the people mill about in drunken stupors. It probably isn’t the best idea to lean against these walls in his white bomber jacket, but Kenma’s too drained to care at this point.“Hey there munchkin, you come out here alone?” a voice speaks out.In which Kuroo defends his boyfriend's honor.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 211
Collections: My favorite haikyuu fics





	liquid eyeliner stuck to the door

**Author's Note:**

> yes this was purely self indulgent  
> title from cigarette ahegao by penelope scott  
> warnings for:  
> alcohol, sexual harassment, minor horny (very minor)

Swirling his fruity alcohol concoction in its frosted glass, Kenma breathes out a low sigh and swivels his head around to survey his surroundings. The lively bar looks so bleak, the chaos always being consistent. He can pick out Akaashi gunning down a shot of liquor on the opposite end of the bar. Kenma chuckles to himself, Akaashi is never one to drink so much. He never understood how people could stand to drink such strong liquor. Kenma ceases his swirling to take a strong gulp of his drink and winces. It is definitely strong, and fruity. A low cough escapes from Kenma’s mouth, face scrunched.

If Kuroo were here, he would complain that Kenma only drinks spirits that taste like candy, but he isn’t exactly wrong. He was the one to drag Kenma to the bar in the first place, despite the fact that Kenma would rather do literally anything else. For example, making out on their couch with their cats locked inside of their bedroom. Kuroo complains that they’re  _ “corrupting their children!” _ if Kenma dares to try anything in front of young Pai and Saka. Kenma was considering streaming an extra night, but Kuroo flew into his gaming room to beg him to go out to a club with Akaashi and Bokuto. Regardless, Kenma can never refuse his beloved boyfriend anything, so here he was, in a sweaty club that reeks of hormones.

If anything, Kenma hates being in public with Kuroo the most. Most definitely not in the way that Kenma hates to spend time with him, that would be a bold-faced lie, but more of the need to suppress the urge to indulge in PDA. It’s something that Kuroo loves, but Kenma hates. Even more so, Kenma hates to have to shut Kuroo down over things like that. So, he loathes going out beyond the house with Kuroo in return.

Kenma decides to get up and search for Kuroo, wherever he is. His face twists in disgust as the bodies of several strangers grind against him in a crowd, in a sort of sweaty dance circle. But fortunately, Kenma hears the sound of Bokuto’s obnoxious yelling, which usually means that Kuroo would be nearby.

“Hey hey, Kenma! Looking for Kuroo?” calls out Bokuto when Kenma approaches him. Bokuto stands outside of the dance area under blue lights that flush over his skin. He’s not holding any kind of drink.

Kenma looks to the side shamefully. “Yeah. You’re not shitfaced yet?”

“Nope! I’m driving tonight for once. Which reminds me! Have you seen ‘Kaashi?!”

Kenma is taken aback, as usually the two are attached by the hip. “I saw him by the bar drinking like a maniac. You should probably go find him though before someone tries to flirt with him.” Akaashi is really pretty. Kenma may be taken, but he isn’t blind, “Kuro isn’t here though?”

“You’re right!” Bokuto yells in distress, which causes Kenma to wince. Of course, he completely ignores the latter half of the sentence.

“I’m right next to you, no need to shout. What about Kuro?”

“I don’t know, but I have to go find Keiji!” Kenma mentally slams his face into an imaginary desk.

Bokuto runs off into the dancing crowd, presumably to look for his lost boyfriend. Akaashi is nowhere near a functional drunk, so Kenma feels some relief despite his annoyance. But, he’s still worried about where Kuroo is. The club was feeling stuffy and suffocating to Kenma, he would rather just latch onto Kuroo’s arm until they could leave. That and Kuroo could be pretty stupid when he drinks a few too many mixers.

Kenma finds himself leaning against the sticky wall of the club, watching the people mill about in drunken stupors. It probably isn’t the best idea to lean against these walls in his white bomber jacket, but Kenma’s too drained to care at this point.

“Hey there munchkin, you come out here alone?” a voice speaks out.

Kenma turns his head to the left to see a tall, well-dressed man looming over his small figure. He smells like cheap whiskey and expensive cologne. Dread fills Kenma’s bones.

“No. I’m here with friends.” He chooses not to mention his boyfriend.

Kenma does his best to keep his personal life under wraps as a social media personality. It’s the main reason why he abhors public displays of affection so vehemently. But sometimes, viewers of his streams would wonder about the identity of the strange, tall, bed-headed man that would nag Kenma to eat and drink water. He has no plans of revealing it to the public any time soon. It may seem selfish, but he would rather keep Kuroo for himself away from the eyes of the public.

The man puts a hand on the wall and leans closer to Kenma, who can now smell the shitty alcohol on his breath. “I don’t see any friends here. How about I buy you a drink and take you back to my place?”

Kenma’s nose scrunches at the smell of the alcohol but tenses up even more. He really doesn’t want to do this. If he was desperate to find Kuroo about twenty seconds ago, he’s not even sure how desperate he is now.  _ “Kuro, please.” _

“I have a boyfriend.” He pulls the line out of his new levels of desperation.

“I don’t see your boyfriend either,” he suddenly stands straight up while pushing his fingers through his gelled hair, “I’m sorry! I didn’t even tell you my name, how crass of me. I’m Ryuuka. Now, come on, pretty little thing.” The man now known as Ryuuka moves to grab Kenma’s wrist before Kenma snatches it away out of reflex.

Kenma swallows a lump in his throat. He knows this could go south extremely fast. He begins to think of ways out of the situation without drawing attention, but a familiar sound catches Kenma’s attention.

_ “Oi! Kyanma~” _

He could hear Kuroo’s snarky voice trailing through the club with a teasing lilt, just barely. Kenma shuts his eyes and hopes Kuroo is looking for him. If he doesn’t show up soon, Kenma would have to start yelling for help, therefore drawing unwanted attention to himself.

“No need to play hard to get. Get over here.” Ryuuka yanks Kenma’s arm. He had already mentally prepared himself to scream, but before Kenma could start to yell for help, a figure made itself known.

_ “Just what the fuck do you think you’re doing?” _

Kuroo leers above the two with his arms crossed, looking even taller than he already was. From Kenma’s point of view, his face looks shadowed and vengeful. The club’s ultraviolet lighting makes it so that the whites of Kuroo’s eyes glow especially bright. His lips are twisted in a sneer of disgust with illuminated teeth visible.

Ryuuka lets go in surprise and Kenma takes the opportunity to dash behind Kuroo. Kenma immediately holds onto either side of Kuroo’s waist. He feels one of Kuroo’s hands cover his own and the tension built up in Kenma’s body begins to dissipate. Bokuto and Akaashi’s presence can also be sensed behind him.

Ryuuka throws his hands up in defense. A shiny golden watch catches in the light. “N-Nothing!—”

“Sure didn’t look like nothing.” Kuroo takes a step towards Ryuuka, his arms still crossed. Kenma takes a step with him to continue holding onto his shirt. Cocking his head to the side, Kuroo narrows his eyes into slits while looking down onto Ryuuka.

“I-I’m sorry!” begs Ryuuka, who was beginning to sweat profusely.

“I’ll believe it when you fuck right off here. If you  _ ever _ try to touch my Kenma again, I swear to everything holy, you will  _ fucking regret it _ .” Kuroo growls loudly.

“I-I’m, uh—”

He ends up bolting away, to a completely unknown place in the club. Kenma, while tense in fear, ultimately swoons in the moment. He never knew that  _ his _ Kuroo could be so scary and intimidating. Sweet, goofy Kuroo who wears boxers with silly patterns to bed. The Kuroo who holds Kenma in his strong, muscled arms so tenderly in the quiet privacy of their room.

“Kuro….” Kenma reaches an arm up to Kuroo’s shoulder.

Kuroo whips around to cup Kenma’s face in his large, calloused hands. The dark shadow on his face completely disappeared, replaced by eyes clouded in concern. “Kenma! Are you okay? Did he hurt you? I won’t hesitate to go find him and invert his elbows—”

Kenma quickly shuts Kuroo up by crashing their lips together in heated passion. Kuroo’s eyes only stay blown open for a few seconds before he closes his eyes and rotates his head for a better angle. Somehow, Kenma can completely disregard the fact that they’re both in public. He hastily pushes his tongue between Kuroo’s lips to burn off the lust that covers Kenma’s senses.

“Gya! You guys!” Bokuto squeals desperately.

Kenma pulls away from Kuroo with his eyes squinted angrily at Bokuto for the interruption. Akaashi is leaning on Bokuto looking slightly more than tipsy. He stumbles some, so Bokuto quickly reaches a hand to steady Akaashi. While Akaashi seems unfazed from Kenma and Kuroo’s makeout session, Bokuto’s face is contorted in both fear and disgust.

“Shouldn’t you bring Akaashi home? He’s such a lightweight,” asks Kuroo rhetorically, with an annoyed tone.

“A-Am not!” exclaims Akaashi, an unsteady, accusatory finger pointed generally at Kenma.

Bokuto whines. “Yeah, I’m going too! But stop being so gross! You’re in public!”

Kenma doesn’t respond. It is true that they were in public and that Kuroo basically outed himself as Kenma’s boyfriend. But, he really couldn’t find it in himself to care. It means more to him than anything that Kuroo would defend him like that.

“Gross. Anyways, I’m not drun—” Akaashi abruptly stops speaking to slap a hand over his mouth and lurch over. Kenma snaps his gaze away.

Bokuto ends up leaving to drag a slightly (very) drunk Akaashi home, leaving Kenma and Kuroo holding each other in the corner of the club. Kenma took it upon himself to indulge Kuroo in his love of PDA after they had left.

Kuroo’s mouth bites and sucks dark bruises into Kenma’s neck. Kenma’s almost completely and utterly sure that he wouldn’t be able to hide them for his next stream, but the fruity liquor in his system makes the concern slightly less important.

“K-Kuro—”

Kuroo pops up into Kenma’s view, eyes glazed over with lust.

“Kyanma? You okay?” croaks Kuroo in a scratchy voice. Kenma tries to will himself to not get  _ worked up _ in a trashy club of all places.

“Yeah… I’m okay,” sighs Kenma. “Thank you for what you did back there, I didn’t know you could go super saiyan like that.”

Kuroo squawks and flicks Kenma’s cheek. “Are you kidding?! That creep was putting his hands on you! He’s lucky I didn’t punch his sorry ass into next month! What do you take me for?!”

Kenma giggles uncontrollably. He should’ve known that Kuroo would react like that. “A soft little kitten. A kitten that’s really annoying and whiny.”

“I can’t believe this, I save you and I get treated like this?!”

Kenma chooses not to respond, and to let his actions do the talking.

(Kenma does not cover the hickeys in his next stream. Besides, the photos of them making out were circulating all over the internet anyway.)

**Author's Note:**

> please comment, i may even write a bonus chapter for this and even small comment multiply my motivation by A Lot but happy holidays!


End file.
